


i trust you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Dua minggu yang lalu, Rinne tak sengaja melihat layar ponsel Deidara ketika pria itu sedang sibuk mengurusi notifikasi yang masuk beruntun. Ia melihatnya dalam waktu yang lama, cukup lama untuknya memahami isi pesan-pesan tersebut. Pesan-pesan aneh yang ... lebih mirip dengan interogasi penyidik daripada sekadar rekan sejawat.





	i trust you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 30: i trust you

"Breakfast martini. Pakai vodka, dan jangan dikocok."

Deidara baru saja tiba setelah terlambat satu jam; ia duduk di sebelah si Rinne dengan wajah tak bersalah sama sekali. Pria pirang itu, sebenarnya, tak pernah peduli berapa lama ia terlambat. Toh, ia pun tahu wanita itu pasti akan terus menunggunya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Deidara."

"Hah?" Pria itu menoleh ke sisi kanan. "Karena keterlambatanku?"

Rinne menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Kau melarangku minum vodka, tetapi kau selalu memesan martinimu dengan alkohol yang satu itu. Padahal martini dibuat dengan gin." Si wanita manis mengerucutkan bibir, tampak tak terima.

Deidara melemparkan senyum miring. "Sudah kubilang, kalau aku, tak apa-apa, hm." Iris langitnya menaut mata cerah wanita itu. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah minum vodka langsung dari botolnya." Satu lirikan mengejek pria itu berikan lagi.

Minum vodka langsung dari botol hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu Deidara.

"Hei, aku masih pakai gelas, ya!" Rinne menggembungkan pipi.

"Pakai gelas, dan menghabiskan dua botol."

"Bodoh, Deidara."

Wanita itu manyun; ia menggembungkan pipi, sebenarnya merasa kesal dengan apa yang Deidara ucapkan sejak tadi. Ia hanya refleks mengatakan masih pakai gelas sembari berharap pria itu akan percaya.

Sebab, beberapa kali, ia memang pernah minum vodka langsung dari botolnya; itu juga disebabkan oleh si pria pirang sinting. Ia meminumnya ketika Deidara menghilang selama satu bulan.

Sial. Pria pirang itu memang benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Dan melihat Deidara mengambil ponselnya sekitar dua menit yang lalu hanya mengembalikan ingatan yang susah-payah Rinne kubur dalam-dalam sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Deidara memang hanya mengambil ponsel dari saku sesaat, ketika benda pintar itu mengeluarkan satu bunyi notifikasi. Pria itu hanya mengeceknya sebentar, kemudian kembali mengantonginya tanpa berkata apa-apa, atau mengeluarkan ekspresi apa pun. Namun tetap saja, pemandangan Deidara-mengambil-ponsel-untuk-mengecek-notifikasi itu berhasil membuat ingatannya kembali, setelah susah-payah ia kubur dan mencoba untuk tak pernah peduli.

Ingatannya terhadap isi percakapan Deidara dengan seseorang yang pria itu sebut rekan.

Dua minggu yang lalu, ketika Rinne hanya sedang memandangi Deidara yang tengah bergelut dengan ponsel dan notifikasi beruntun, mata cokelatnya tak sengaja mengintip isi dari rentetan pesan singkat tersebut tanpa disadari oleh si pria pirang. Ia melihat isinya dalam waktu lama. Cukup lama untuknya bisa mengetahui isi percakapan di dalamnya secara garis besar.

Itu bukanlah isi pesan singkat dengan seorang rekan— _well_ , waktu itu, Deidara juga ragu ketika menyebut lawan pesan singkatnya sebagai rekan.

Semua pesan-pesan itu ... lebih mirip ancaman serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan interogasi daripada hanya sekadar pesan singkat biasa dari rekan sejawat.

Rinne memang tak begitu paham—atau mungkin sama sekali awam—tentang apa pun yang berkaitan dengan interogasi, kejahatan, aparat keamanan; kepolisian. Namun, ia cukup tahu, bahwa percakapan-percakapan seperti itu, hanya akan dikeluarkan oleh para penyidik kepada tersangka yang sedang berada dalam proses peradilan pidana.

Lalu, mengapa sosok seperti Deidara bisa mendapatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu?

Rinne menghabiskan waktu hampir setiap hari memikirkan hal tersebut, dengan segala macam kemungkinan yang berkecamuk ganas di dalam benak. Segala macam kemungkinan tentang siapakah Deidara sebenarnya.

Rinne tak mau ... bila pria yang begitu ia cintai adalah sosok kriminal.

Setiap kali ia sedang sendiri, isi percakapan itu pasti menjadi visual yang seolah melekat abadi di dalam kepalanya hingga sering kali ia menyibukkan diri melakukan segala hal. Apa saja, selama hal tersebut bisa membuat benaknya terdistraksi dari isi pesan singkat tak wajar dan segala probabilitas tentang Deidara.

Ada banyak keraguan yang mulai bermunculan di dalam dadanya.

"Kau diam sekali malam ini. Tak bawa sampah duka, hm?"

Suara bariton Deidara berhasil membuat semua lamun-lamunnya buyar dalam satu detik, kemudian membantingnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"E-Eh? T-Tidak, tidak ada, D-Deidara." Rinne terbata-bata—lalu cepat-cepat menenggak aperol spritz; sama sekali tak siap untuk mendengar suara pria itu. Tidak ketika kepalanya sedang penuh dengan prasangka-prasangka buruk terhadap si pria kaukasian.

Iris langit Deidara melemparkan satu tatap curiga; ia tak percaya begitu saja pada ujar-ujar si wanita mungil, meskipun pada detik berikutnya, pria itu menjadi tak acuh lagi. Ia menyesap breakfast martini sembari menunggu wanita itu untuk berbicara selanjutnya.

Rinne mulai bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya; ia duduk dengan tumpukan taksa yang bergelimang di badan. "Deidara, aku ...."

Pria itu meletakkan gelas martini. "Hmm?" Ia menoleh lagi.

"Ada ... yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Wanita itu menggigiti bibir.

Deidara mengernyit, iris langitnya memandang tak mengerti pada si wanita ikal yang tengah ragu-ragu hanya untuk bertanya. "Tanyakan saja, hm."

Dalam satu gerakan kilat, Rinne mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa bertatapan dengan Deidara; manik beningnya memancarkan keterkejutan yang tak sedikit pun dibuat-buat.

Seharusnya, bukan seperti itu respons yang akan Deidara berikan ketika ia ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang pria itu. Biasanya, Deidara akan bersikap menyebalkan dengan senyum-senyum pongah, sembari berteka-teki dengan identitasnya yang begitu misterius. Tetapi kali ini, tidak. Pria itu tidak membangun benteng besar di hadapan si wanita pemilik netra kakao.

Ia harus menggunakan kesempatan emas seperti ini seefektif mungkin. Tak setiap hari Deidara memberikan respons di luar yang biasanya.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, aku tak sengaja melihat isi ponselmu ketika kau mendapatkan notifikasi beruntun itu." Rinne menginisiasi konversasi dengan topik baru.

Deidara bisa merasakan napasnya berhenti sejenak saat ia dengar penuturan si wanita berhidung kefil; sayang sekali wanita itu tidak menyadari keterkejutan si pria pirang.

Ia tak sadar bahwa Rinne memperhatikan isi ponselnya hari itu.

"Aku melihatnya cukup lama untukku bisa menangkap isi pesan singkat itu secara garis besar." Rinne melanjutkan. "Itu bukan hal yang wajar, Deidara. Kenapa isi percakapan itu lebih mirip dengan proses interogasi terhadap tersangka kejahatan?" Si wanita manis akhirnya berhasil bertanya.

Di luar dugaan, Deidara menyeringai. "Kau penasaran sekali, ya, hm?"

Rinne mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum ia menyadari sudah ada seringai sombong lagi pada wajah tampan si pria pirang.

Ah, respons pria itu sebenarnya sama saja.

Si wanita elok manyun. "Tentu saja aku penasaran, 'kan?! Siapa yang tidak kepikiran dengan isi pesan seperti itu!" Ia menenggak lagi aperol spritz, wajah cantiknya sudah dihiasi kesal-kesal yang di mata Deidara justru terlihat manis.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dalam satu gerak mendadak, hingga hidungnya nyaris menyentuh puncak hidung kecil Rinne; bibirnya mengukir satu senyum miring. "Jika aku memang kriminal," iris langitnya mengunci mata wanita itu dalam satu tatap pelebur afeksi. "Apakah kau akan berhenti mencintaiku?"

Sekujur tubuh Rinne menegang, mata cerahnya melebar, alir darahnya berdesir begitu cepat, dengan napas tercekat; ia kira, sistem respirasi yang ia miliki, sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas.

Posisi Deidara terlalu dekat dengannya, lagi. Ia tak pernah siap dengan gerakan-gerakan agresif dan tiba-tiba dari pria itu.

Rinne mundur secepat kilat. "A-Aku tidak mencintaimu, ya!" Rona-rona merah sudah menggerayangi pipi-pipinya bak kepiting rebus. Ia dikenal jarang punya malu, tetapi tidak untuk hal seperti ini.

Deidara hanya akan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak lebih cepat.

Rinne menenggak habis sisa-sisa aperol spritz dengan napas memburu. Tak seharusnya ia percaya begitu saja dengan respons Deidara yang membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar. Pada akhirnya, pria itu masih sama saja. Ia tetap bersikap menyebalkan tiap kali wanita itu bertanya sesuatu tentangnya.

Dan apa yang pria itu lakukan barusan, sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban bagi Rinne. Terakhir kali ia bertanya, jawaban Deidara setelahnya terdengar menakutkan. Tetapi ternyata, pria itu hanya bercanda di akhir.

Berarti kali ini, sama saja, 'kan?

Kekehan Deidara adalah suara yang ia dengar selanjutnya.

"Semua pesan itu dari rekan-rekanku. Aku kabur, dan ia memberiku pertanyaan beruntun tentang apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya." Itu yang Deidara jelaskan.

Dan semuanya mulai terdengar masuk akal mengapa isi percakapan itu lebih mirip pertanyaan interogasi dari penyidik kepolisian serta ancaman-ancaman tak wajar. Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang Deidara lakukan di tempat kerjanya—atau di mana saja yang tak wanita itu ketahui—berhasil membuat rekan-rekan sejawatnya kesal sekali.

Rinne menghela napas lega. Mungkin, hanya ia saja yang terlalu khawatir dan berpikir negatif karena tak kunjung mengetahui identitas pria pirang arogan itu.

Sebab, beberapa pesan singkat tak akan mampu meruntuhkan rasa percayanya yang sudah mengakar terhadap Deidara begitu saja.

(Bila Deidara berbohong pun, ia tak akan sadar juga).

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
